


Done

by LadyCara



Series: Wings of Gold [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCara/pseuds/LadyCara
Summary: He is done pretending.A companion piece toOne Step, exploring the Doctor's thoughts before Rose enters the TARDIS.Written with Nine (and the Wings of Gold 'verse) in mind, but can be read as Ten as well.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jer832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/gifts).



> For [jer832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jer832/pseuds/jer832), beta extraordinaire. Without her, [Through The Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756660) wouldn't be what it is, and I would probably never have finished it. Also, I missed her birthday this year.
> 
> I hope you like it, my friend.

She is alive, miraculously so, and his shoulders sag briefly in relief, only to tense again. It’s been another close call, much too close for his liking.

He stares at the monitor in front of him without actually seeing what is displaying and decides that he is done.

Done pretending that he doesn’t need her like he needs the air to breathe.

(Oh, how he needs her. Needs to see the wonders of the universe through her eyes, needs her hand to hold, needs her hugs to keep him sane.)

Done telling himself he can’t have her, shouldn’t have her, would only drag her down with him.

(He knows he will, but he is too far gone to care any longer.)

Done pushing her away, only to give in to the need of holding her close again.

(He really is the king of mixed signals, and he knows it.)

Done pretending that he doesn’t want her.

(Oh, he wants. He wants to lose himself in her scent, wants to worship every inch of her body, wants to taste her. He wants to bury himself in her heat, wants to feel her shatter around him, wants to watch her come undone in his arms.)

(He has lost count of the cold showers he has taken to quench the desire, only to give in, time and again. And again.)

Done pretending he doesn’t love her, more than life itself.

(Has done so for longer than he cares to admit.)

She steps back into the TARDIS, calling his name, and he turns around, slowly, knowing that what happens next will define their future, one way or the other.

Their eyes meet, and he knows he is doomed.

(The downfall of the high and mighty Time Lord, brought about by a human girl.)

He couldn’t care less.

 

 


End file.
